Template talk:Battle/War
Should we use this template from now on for all battles? What does "commander 1/2" represent? The leaders of the opposing factions? What does "strength" represent? The number of people in each faction? --Mousethief 20:19, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :I like the template, and it should be used, yes. --LordTBT Talk! 14:47, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Proposed change to Template I think we should include a "Faction" section, or something to that effect. At the moment, we're including the name of the faction (i.e. TRAG vs. Gabool's Corsairs) in the "Strength" section, but I personally think it's kind of sloppy to do that - the section is, after all, for the numerical strength of the armies, not their allegiance. I feel that if we included a section where we could identify an army's allegiance, it'd be a bit cleaner overall. Does anyone have any comments? - d2r 20:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :That's fine, I think it should go beneath "Location." -- LordTBT Talk! 22:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC) : That's a cool idea d2r! I'm all for it. Mousethief 03:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm kind of bad at Wiki formatting, so could someone edit the template to include it Afterward, we can go through them all and make the requisite changes. - d2r 06:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok done it! Let me know if that works for you. Mousethief 10:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh it's been a while since I did it myself so I had to do 2 tries before I made it work correctly. Tell me if you want anything changed. :) Mousethief 10:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I think you should put the factions in the "Combatants" section as "hero_faction" and...whatever the second one was. That way, they can be distinguished. - d2r 03:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Maybe something like this should be added before "Commanders"? I'm nervous about doing it myself (worried I'll mess it up when I try to format it in), but... {| style="background: none; width: 275px; vertical-align: top;" |- ! colspan="4" style="background: lightsteelblue;" | Factions |- | } |||| } :If we do that as it is it will create a new section called Faction with headers. I am not sure that's what we want. From what we decided we just want to add faction as an entry under Combatant with the faction names. Anyway I'll go and make the fix. Just note that LordTBT suggested to put it under Location. :) Oh and don't worry about format problems. I mean so long as we test our templates and make the proper correction then it's ok to try things out! Mousethief 09:35, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Done it. You can check how it looks under Battle of Terramort. Mousethief 10:26, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Perfect! That should work very well. I'll go through the battles and fill in the factions for the ones I remember (the ones in Rakkety Tam onward someone else will have to do). Thanks again. - d2r 16:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Three-Way-Combat I've noticed that the Battle of Sampetra was a three-way fight; I think we should make a custom three-section template for it, for completeness' sake, and as a provision if any similar events occur in future novels. I'm still awful at template creation, but if anyone thinks it's worthwhile...- d2r 00:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC)